


Petting

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Animal Play, Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Velvet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran had offered her his arm on the way to the carriage, and she'd taken it dutifully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petting

Vedran had offered her his arm on the way to the carriage, and she'd taken it dutifully. He was dressed for the party in Elomeni style, wearing a velvet coat she hadn't seen before. Once they were settled, she caught herself absently caressing his arm.

There was an awkward moment when she realized that of course he'd noticed, but he smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she answered, "It's very soft." Jacinthe leaned in close so that the driver wouldn't overhear, and added, just for him, "Like a pelt, my pet."

He flushed brightly, and she resumed her careless stroking.


End file.
